WHAT! A idol in Gakuen Alice?
by Hanako.Yamada-Chuu
Summary: Sana , Akito , Fuka , Aya , and Tsuyoshi went to Alice Academy. Will Akito and Natsume be friends or enemies? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!~ Hanako here!^^**

**Sakura: What!? There are going to be transfer students? **

**Naurmi: Yep! **

**Sakura: WHEN?!**

**Natsume:You're too loud. **

**Sakura: Shut up.**

**Naurmi: That's a sercet.~ **

**Sakura: EHHH?! BUT WHHHY! * disappointed ***

**Hanako: *sweatdrop * You can find out later in the story... **

**Sakura: *sighs* Fine! **

**Naurmi: Hanako does NOT own Gakuen Alice neither Kodocha! Enjoy!~ CHU **

* * *

** At Karuma High School. **

* * *

"SANA!" Fuka screamed. "Fuka?" Sana said with a puzzle face she thought Fuka said her name. Akito started yelling. " OI! Let go of her! " He said with an angry face. A mysterious guy gave a kiss to Fuka on the cheek. "Eh?" Fuka collapse on the floor. Some other mysterious guys took her away with the other people in a limo. "FUKA!" Akito yelled. Akito ran to Sana to make sure she was okay. "Sana! We got to get out of here!" "Wait..What? Why? What happen? Did somethi-" Before she could finish the sentence Akito grabbed Sana's wrist and ran as fast as he could. " Wait! Akito! " " There is no time to explain right now. " He stopped and picked her up bridal style so he can run faster. " WAH!~ " Sana blushed. A black figure showed up. " tch. It's you again. Why did you take Fuka away?! " His angry was at his limit. " EH!? HE TOOK FUKA AWAY?! " Sana yelled. The mysterious guy was actually behind them. He whispered to Akito's ear. " Good night~ chu " Akito fell to the ground. " AKITO! What did you do to him?! " Sana was furious. " He's only sleeping don't worry. Now follow me." The guy said. " Wait... But I have Child's Toy to do!" "Don't worry you can come back" He explained. Sana followed him to the car with Akito on his shoulders. "Who are you?" Sana asked. "My name is Naurmi. I work at the Alice Academy At Tokyo " " Huh? I never heard of that..But, Why did you kidnap us?" Naurmi laughs "Oh you're a funny kid!"He laughed so hard that he had to stop the car.

We finally arrived. "We're here." He looked back but he saw Sana sleeping. "She remembers me of Sakura." He smiled, he took Sana and Akito to a room with Aya, Tsuyoshi and Fuka. They were all awake expect for Sana and Akito. The three of them were getting worried because they weren't waking up.

* * *

**At Alice Academy High school. **

"Minna-san!~" Naurmi sensei said. " We have new transfer students today!~ " " EHHH?" The whole class says and murmurs. "I WONDER WHO IT IS!" Sakura yells with excitement. "Hotaru! Do YOU know who it is?" "No. Please stop bothering me." Hotaru said "Hmph fine." Sakura pouts and sits in her seat.

* * *

**Back in the room. **

"Uggh." Akito groans. He saw Sana sleeping. "Sana?" He realized that all five of us were captured. " Where the hell am I? " "So you've awaken" Naurmi said. "Where are we? Tell me!" Akito said angrily. Naurmi chuckles. "What's so damn funny?! I'm serious where are we!" Akito was about to punch him. "We are at the Alice Academy." Naurmi smiles. Akito's eyes got wide. "WHAT!?" His eyes were in flames. Sana woke up from Akito's yelling. "Akito... Don't be so loud... I'm trying to sleep..." Sana says while yawning. "Sana we are leaving!" "Why...?" "Because! They are going to make us stay here until we don't have an alice anymore!" Akito explained. "Wait what is this alice you're talking about?" Fuka and Aya was already awake and heard there conversation. Fuka gets up and tells them that it's better then one of us here. Aya also agreed. "What are we going to do with Tsuyoshi? We can't leave him there sleeping." Fuka said. "I'm awake. I just didn't want to get up." Tsuyoshi laughs. "Great!~ Here are your uniforms! Get changed. I'll be back!~" Naurmi says while leaving the room. "KYAA!~ KAWAII!" The girls said. "hn. Just get changed!" Akito said. "Jeeeez!~ Don't need to get all angry at us!" Fuka shouted while getting changed. "Whatever." He replied. All five of them got changed. "Waah. You guys are so kawaii!" Naurmi says. "Did you just call me c-cute?" Akito says angrily. "Calm down." Aya says with a sweatdrop.

* * *

**Back at the Alice Academy High School.**

Naurmi comes back with the five transfers students. Sakura is anxious to see them. All the students look at them. murmurs goes on. "Hey that guy looks like Natsume.. And that girl looks like Sakura...!" "Okay introduce yourself." Naurmi says. Akito gives glares to people. Sana and Fuka has a sweatdrop. "Akito... Introduce yourself." Sana whispers. "Only if I get to sit next to you." He whispers back. "That's fine by me." She whispers back. He smirked. "Yo. I'm Akito Hayama." Sana hits the back of his head to make it look like he is bowing. "N-Nice to meet you." She smiles. "Hi! I'm Sana Kurata!" "Oh my god. THE Sana Kurata?" one of the classmate yelled. "Yes, That's right. " Sana smiles. "I AM A HUGE FAN OF YOURS!" one of the classmate said. "Hehe.. Thanks"^^ "Hey I'm Fuka Matsui. Nice to meet you!" Fuka slightly smiles. "Hiii!~ I'm Aya Sugita. Please Take care of me!~" "Hi I'm Tsuyoshi Ohki. Pleased to meet you." "Okay since you introduce yourself please take a seat." Naurmi says. They took their seat. Akito touches Sana's thigh. Sana's face turns red and gets up and yell. " AKITO DON'T TOUCH ME THERE PERVERT!" She yelled while hitting him with a hammer. There friends sweat dropped. "Is there a problem Sana?" Naurmi asked. "U-Uh... NO!" Sana sit back down. "You know you liked it." He whispered. Sana's face is red as an apple. "S-Shut up." Akito chuckles. He puts his arm around her. There seats were in the back so people didn't see them. But Natsume saw. Class was over and everybody went to lunch but Sana and Akito. "You didn't have to hit me with a hammer." Akito says while reaching to her breasts. "You know you liked it so why did you have to yell?" Sana blushed. "W-Well.. What if people saw..?" "They won't we're in the back so how can they see?" Akito says while massaging her breasts. "Nn. S-Stop..." Sana says while moaning. Akito smirks and kisses her until they ran out of breath. Sakura and Natsume went back to the classroom for some lovely dovey moments but when they opened the door they saw the new students kissing. "Ah...!~ Akito... No s-stop not in here! W-We're going to get caug-" Akito kisses her to stop making her talk. "No.. I miss you. A-And your body. I can't hold it in." "A-Akito." they kissed. "This pisses me off." Natsume said. Fire appeared out of know where. "Kyaa!" Sana screamed. "Where the hell did this fire came from?" Akito glares at Natsume. "This isn't a Love Hotel. Get a room" Natsume said. Sana fixed her shirt. "A-Akito..." Sana said while tugging his shirt. "Natsume stop. Your being mean to the new students." Sakura said. "Hn. Whatever. I'm going to get some fresh air." Natsume said angrily. "What the hell is his problem?" Akito said. "It's okay." Sana tried to calm him. "I'm sorry for my boyfriend. This is usually our place..." Sakura blushed she couldn't get her words out. "Oh. I see" Sana chuckles. " We will go somewhere else then. Let's go. " Sans said and grabbed Akito somewhere else.

* * *

**Akito: Why the hell did you make me so perverted? **

**Hanako: Because I did you got a damn problem? *angry* **

**Akito:YEAH I DO. It's gross! **

**Sana: I think it's cute *giggles***

**Sakura: I can't wait for the next chapter! **

**Natsume: Hanako does NOT own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha.**

**Hanako: See you next time! Review! Thanks everyone!~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Hanako here! I am VERY VERY sorry for posting this so late. Don't worry I didn't die *Laughs* I wish. Nah I'm joking. Thank you for the reviews for this! Please share these to your friends if you don't mind! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Sana: I wonder what's gonna happen! **

**Akito: Black rabbit you better not make me perverted this time.**

**Sana: Black... Rabbit...?**

**Aya: That's a nickname for Hanako. She likes rabbits, Akito thinks she's evil so he calls her Black Rabbit.**

**Sana: Ooh! **

**Hanako: *Smirk* You can tell me what to do. **

**Tsuyoshi: *sweatdrops* Haha... Well anyways, Hanako does not own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha! **

* * *

**Outside of the Academy.**

"What the hell? Who does that on their first day here?" Natsume said. Sakura giggled "You do." - "Shut up, who asked you? Tch" - "You know, darling.. That new guy who was with that idol looks like you, and acts like you. You guys are very similar." Natsume looked at Sakura with mad eyes. "We do not." -"You're just mad cause they stole our spot, aren't you? We could of just gotten another spot." - "I don't want ano-" Before he could finish his sentence he smirked. "What? Why are you smiling like that?" Sakura said with fear of what he's going to do. Natsume placed his hands on Sakura's waist. She blushed. "Natsume not outside...!" -"Oh c'mon." He whined. He gave her a kiss on the lips. Sakura tried to push him away but he was too strong. She returned the kiss back putting her hand on his chest. With Natsume's left hand He placed it on her butt, squeezing it. She moaned, he licked and kissed her neck. "N-Natsume.."

* * *

**Inside of the Academy.**

"I wonder where Mikan is." Hotaru said. "I haven't seen Natsume either." Ruka said to Hotaru. "They went outside, they're probably making out." Akito said, walking away. "Akito! Wait up! Don-" She tripped. Akito turned quickly and catched her before she fell. She closed her eyes, and opened them slowly. "You should be careful, you nearly gave me a hear-" He pull Sana on her feet quickly and catched a bowl of soup with his hand and handed it to the guy who nearly dropped it. "Dude careful." -"Sorry, and thanks." The guy said. "That was amazing. Did you see that?" The girl murmured. "He's pretty cute, I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I wish I was his" The other girl said. Sana walked to Akito. "Akito.. Uhm.. I'm not feeling well, I'm kinda of tired. So you can eat lunch without me. Okay?" - " Alright, feel better." He gave a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks." Sana walked to a random classroom she never knew. Her eyes widen. "A-Akito... Wh-What- How did you find me..?" - "I just knew you were heading, that's all. I knew you were feeling upset. Was it because you were jealous?" She blushed. "That's not the point ..." - "So you were jealous?" He got up and walked towards her. "If you were jealous, you should of told me."- "I ..." Her sentence faded away with embarrassment.

* * *

**Outside of the Academy. **

Natsume gave a kiss mark on her neck. Sakura tugged on his shirt. "N-Nyaah... W-W-Wait..!" - "I can't wait." He picked her up, and went up into a tree. Placing her on the branch. "Let me do it." He said. She blushed and looked away, asking for it. He smirked and grabbed her waist, whispering into her ear. "I will give you the best feeling ever." Licking her ear. She moaned softy, trying to control herself. He groped her breasts. "So soft. Mmm. I love them." - "N-Natsume..~" He unbutton her shirt and kissed her chest. "There they are!" Ruka said. "You shouldn't bother them." Hotaru said. "Why is that Hotaru?" She pointed up in the tree. Ruka's face went red "Oh my gosh..! Oh I just remembered! I-I have something to do! BYE HOTARU" He said quickly and left. Hotaru got her 'Baka Gun' she aimed for Natsume's head. She shoots. It hit his head. His hands were on Sakura's breasts, he squeezed them. Sakura moaned loudly. He fell, Sakura fell with him. They were on the ground. Sakura on top of him. "What the hell was that..? In the middle of our-" He caught his eye on Hotaru. "Damn you." - "Don't touch her." Hotaru said, walking away. The bell rang. It was time for them to go to class.

* * *

**Inside of the Academy**

The bell rang. "Akito, we have to go. The bell rang." - "Fuck if I care." Akito kissed Sana deeply. She grabbed her hammer and hit his head. "I-It's not the time! We have to GO!" - "Alright, alright." He lifted Sana and carried her back to the classroom. "A-Akito.. I can walk by myself.. P-People are staring.." - "I don't care." He kissed her. "You're mine babe." She blushed. A teacher walked to them and said. "No lovely dovey in the hallways! Put her down!" Akito bolted to the classroom still carrying her. "W-We made it.." - "Was I heavy..?" - "No you were fine babe." Akito put her down. Natsume walked into the classroom. "Tch, it's him again." Akito glared at him. "Akito!" Sana said, giving him the eye. "Natsumeee!" Sakura said coming into the classroom joyfully, hugging Natsume. "Hey." - "Hi~~" They took there seats. "Sana, come" - "Alright!" Sana followed him. They took they're seats, Sana rested her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes taking her rest. Akito smiled, wrapping his arms around her. Natsume stared at them, he put his arms around Sakura. "H-Hey ... What's this all the sudden?" Sakura whispered. "I just feel lonely" Natsume said. She smiled.

**Class was over.**

"Sana!" Fuka said, walking up to her. "Fuka! What's up!" - "Nothing much, wanna go hang out?" - "I can't I have Child's Toy to do." Natsume interpruted there conversation. "Sorry but you can't leave here. It's the law. Once you are here, you can't leave. Until you lose your Alice." - "WHAT!" Sana screamed. "But what about Mama, and Rei?" - "You can't see them." Akito walked into the class from the bathroom, with Tsuyoshi. Sana had tears in her eyes. "But.. M-Mama.. Rei.." She wiped her tears away. Akito stared at Natsume. "What did you do to her?" Walking towards him. "I didn't do anything." Natsume said. "Well you obviously made her cry. She doesn't cry unless you made her upset." - "Now what did you do to her?" - "I just told her the truth." - "Tell her what the truth." Akito got pissed off. "Don't make me punch you little bitch." - "Akito.. It's fine, I'm okay. He really did tell the truth." Sana said. "He said that I couldn't see Mama or Rei." - "See? Listen to your little girlfriend." Natsume teased. "Why you..!" Akito threw a punch at him. Natsume caught his punch, you little weakling. He had flames in his hand where he caught Akito's hand. "Tch. You son of a b-" Akito said with a painful face. "AKITO! Stop it!" Sana screamed. He flame stopped. "What the...?" Natsume said. "Natsume you should harm people like that." Sakura said. "It was you? Baby c'-" - "No, I'm mad at you. Don't talk to me" Sakura walked away. "Tch. This is your fault." Natsume let go of Akito's hand. "Akito!" Sana said. "Are you okay?" - ''I'm fine." Akito said.

* * *

**To Be Continued. **

**Fan: Whaaat? Nooo! I wanna see what happens! **

**Hanako: You will have to wait. I will only write when I have at least five review. **

**Sana: Hanako-san does not own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha! See you next time! **


End file.
